


Opposites Attract

by LadyConstellation



Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstellation/pseuds/LadyConstellation
Summary: August Fourth Prompt: BenderAdrien Agreste is the Prince of the Fire Nation– an all powerful fire-bender. He's supposed to marry for power, not love. And he's certainly not supposed to fall in love with a water-bender. Whoops…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Opposites Attract

When Adrien arrives at the Pro-Bending Tournament (in disguise, obviously), he’s not expecting to fall in love. It’s his first time at a match, and he’s not quite sure what’s happening most of the time, but the chaotic way the crowd cheers and sheer joy that radiates throughout the crowd is enough to hook him. 

Coincidentally, it’s also the first time Ladybug fights at one of the matches, astounding the audience. She constantly wears a mask to hide her identity, but the way her blue eyes sparkle as she manipulates water is mesmerizing. She and her team– a fire bender girl and earth bender guy– are up against one of the more popular teams, and people are expecting it to be an easy win for the more experienced team. 

Surprisingly, that’s not the case and Adrien is immediately grateful that he chose today of all days to sneak out of the palace and watch. 

The match is over nearly as soon as it begins. Once the match begins, Ladybug has water swirling around her fingers in a second. She shoots three jets of water with easy precision, the earth bender disrupting the ground and the fire bender shooting fire as an easy follow-up to the water jets, quickly defeating the opposing them. 

Adrien’s mouth drops as the gong sounds, signaling the end of the round. For the rest of the tournament, he watches in silence- never taking his eyes off Ladybug. Water is nearly constantly swirling around her in either offense or defense, and she defeats all her opponents with seeming ease. 

As she exits the arena, she makes eye contact with him and Adrien swears he saw her lips tilt up into a smirk as she sent a salute his way. 

And in that moment, her hair nearly falling out of her braid, eyes sparkling as she looked up at him, Adrien knew he was so, so _hooked_. (Pun only mildly intended).

* * *

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him as he recalled that night, “Well of course I noticed you. A hoodie and pair of sunglasses– while very cute on you– don’t exactly disguise the Prince of the Fire Nation.” 

“Awww,” He cooed, “M’Lady, you think I’m cute?” 

“Adrien, we’ve been dating for three years. You proposed to me last week. We’re engaged. Of course, I think you’re cute.” She pointed out, pulling her hair back into a french braid. 

“But still…” He trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows, “Did you think I was cute when you first saw me?” 

She rolled her eyes at him, “Says the guy who was staring at me with heart eyes throughout the entire tournament.” 

“I was impressed by your water-bending skills!” He exclaimed. 

Marinette pulled a face, “Mmmhmmm… so you're trying to tell me you didn’t fall for me  _ hook, line, and sinker _ like you tried to say two days later?” 

“Hey now!” He exclaimed, “My puns have gotten  _ way _ better since then!” 

Marinette stopped looking at wedding dresses for a second, looking up at him, “No, they really haven’t.” 

“Bugaboo,  _ water _ you talking about?” 

“I’m begging, no more puns,” 

“But I’m on  _ fire _ right now!” 

“Please, Adrien, I’ve already had a bad enough time trying to find a nice dress.” Marinette groaned, slamming her head against the table. 

“Well, now I’m really confused, planning our wedding is going to be a  _ blast _ ,” Adrien said, bringing an innocent smile to his face. 

Marinette’s eyes softened, “I know, and I’m really excited about it, it’s just…” She looked up, eyes narrowing at him, “Wait a second, was that a pun?” 

“A pun? From me? No way, Mar, I don’t know what you’re referring to.” 

She groaned, kissing his cheek lightly, “You’re lucky I love you… and that you’re cute.” 

“Ahhh, I knew you were only marrying me for my looks.” 

“Please stop talking,” 

“I will,” 

“Thank god,” 

“If you kiss me,” Adrien grinned. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Fair trade,” she muttered before pressing her lips to his. 

After she pulled away, Adrien smiled down at her, “Looks like the old saying was–” 

“Oh please, no,”

“–right, opposites do attract.” 

“I hate you,” She muttered into his chest. 

Adrien smiled down at her affectionately, “No you don’t,” 

“No I don’t,” She sighed. “Now stop distracting me. I have a wedding to plan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh I'm sorry I've never watched Avatar or really been immersed in that fandom (shame on me, I know) and so I didn't really know what to do with this prompt and that's why this one is shorter than my other stories.


End file.
